Hidden Star
by CetaBabe
Summary: School-Girl by day, Star by night. She kept her double life a secret, and only her best friend and family know. What happens when the most popular boy in school finds out who Sakura really is? SxS


Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

_**"Over the speakers or microphone"**_

'_Songs'_

(Writer's comments)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Cardcaptor Sakura, I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this story.

Just a long one-shot I came up with while writing The One Who Wouldn't Give Up.

Summary:

_School-Girl by day, Star by night. She kept her double life a secret, and only her best friend and family know. What happens when the most popular boy in school finds out who Sakura really is?_

Onto the Story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"SAKURA!" A voice called up the stairs to a 16 year old auburn haired girl sitting at a make-up table, putting pale pink eye-shadow on the eyelids that covered her emerald eyes. "HURRY UP!"

"Just a moment Touya, I'm almost ready" Sakura called back.

"COME ON! They won't wait for you forever" Touya called back.

Sakura put her eyeshadow down, picked up her guitar and rushed down the stairs.

"God, who knew a moster could take so long to get ready" Touya mocked as Sakura appeared beside him. She stood hard on his foot.

"You're lucky I'm not wearing my heels big brother."

"Stop bickering you two!" A dark violet haired girl stood before them, with impatience in her amethyst eyes.

"Sorry Tomoyo" Sakura said. "By the way, thanks for taking us to The Night Cafe today"

"No worries," Tomoyo replied, "Since your father is away, of course I'm going to take my best friends to her concert. Just promise me one thing in exchange" Sakura jumped slightly at the comment but nodded, "Wear my outfit next time."

"T-Tomoyo!" Sakura sighed, but nodded when her friends wouldn't give up.

"Let's go," Touya interupted and they all headed to Tomoyo's family limo which waited outside.

"I've only been to this place once" Tomoyo said as they rounded the corner and came in sight of the cafe. Lights shone out of the door and music blared. "I was always told it was the best place to go to see new stars and only the best are allowed to perform." Tomoyo looked towards Sakura. "I can't believe you've come this far in such a short space of time." Sakura smiled and the limo turned into the cafe carpark. Touya and Tomoyo climbed out and Sakura remained for a few moments. When she was sure her brother and best friend had entered the cafe, and no-one was around, she left the limo.

She walked to the back of the cafe and entered the stage door.

"Blossom!" A stern voice came from her left when she shut the door. Sakura turned to see the stage manager, "I thought you were told to be here early. You're always late."

"I'm sorry, Mr Yamanuchi." Sakura bowed slightly. "I really am."

"You're lucky the girl before you is running late." A round of applause could be heard and a girl came round the corner with a microphone in hand. "They loved you tonight, Liz."

"Thanks." She smiled, "Hey Blossom Bud."

"Hey Liz-Kid" Sakura replied. _I wonder what her real name is?_ She thought, _I've seen her here quite a few times, but never known her name._

"You're up next Blossom, " Mr Yamanuchi snapped her from her thoughts. "Get into position." Sakura nodded and headed to the stage side.

_**"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. That was the singer Liz-Kid and this is The Night Cafe. Thanks all for coming to watch the new stars."**_ Sakura sighed as she heard her stage manager over the speakers, he always liked to ramble on. _**"Now, the girl you've all been waiting to see. The singing sensation with a guitar on her knee, BLOSSOM BUD!"**_ Sakura waited for her cue and walked onto the stage. She sat on the stool in the middle of the stage and waited for the cheering to stop. It went on for a while, but who could blame them, she was well known.

"Doesn't she look confident Touya." Tomoyo said to Sakura's brother as she waved to Sakura from the corner.

"Yeah, but she had to wear **that**, it's far to revealing" He grimaced as he looked at her outfit: Faded jeans that flared at the end with a glitter strip up the side of each leg, a pale red tank top that revealed the belly button on her flat stomach and it had 3 straps on each side for sleaves, she wore black pumps with cherry blossoms painted delicatly on each shoe. The ensamble was flattered by pale foundation, pale pink eye-shadow and soft rose lipgloss. Her auburn bangs were curled to frame her face and her normally waist length hair was tied into a plait and wrapped into a bun. It was no wonder no-one at school recognised her, she looked so different on stage to in her school uniform.

"You always get so protective of your little sister, Touya"

"Careful what you say," Touya said cautiously, "She wants to keep it a secret remember"

"Oops, sorry." Tomoyo said, remembering that it was only her and Sakura's family who knew of her being Blossom Bud.

_**"Thanks everyone, it's a pleasure to be here tonight"**_ Sakura said into her microphone, _**"Heres a little song I wrote a while back. Hope you like it" **_She strummed her guitar and sang into the microhone

_'Miss independent,  
__Miss Self Sufficient  
__Miss keep your distance mmm  
__Miss Unafraid  
__Miss out my way  
__Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
__Miss on her own  
__Miss almost grown  
__Miss never let a man help her off her throne'_

The crowd were on their feet, waving their arms to the beat. Sakura kept singing (I can't be bothered to put the whole song in) and looked around the room as she did. There were people from her school there, people from her brother's school and people she knew from town. She felt a twinge of guilt when she thought about them not knowing who she was. _It's for the best, _She convinced herself, _Not only would it be a pain for me if people found out, but all the people I know would be hassled. I'll keep the secret._

As the song finished she smiled over to her best friend and brother who smiled back and Tomoyo pulled a camcorder. _Same old Tomoyo,_ Sakura thought.

_**"Thank you all"**_ Sakura said over the microphone when the song ended and applause erupted. She sang a few more songs and decided it was time to leave, she had school tomorow after all. _**"I'd love to stay, but I can't" **_a groan came from the crowd _**"I know, but I have school, I'm sure some of you here would have school aswell. So it's time to finish and go home to bed."**_ The crowd laughed, she put the microphone on the stand and left the stage with her cherry blossom designed guitar.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kinomoto?"

"Yes!" Sakura called to the teacher who called her name in the register. She looked out of the window with a gentle smile on her face. _Last night went well._

Behind her sat one of the most popular boys in the school, Syaoran Li. Everyone adored him, and Sakura was no exception. His messy chocolate hair and deeo amber eyes made him one of the most handsome boys in school. Syaoran stared at Sakura with a thoughtful glare. He was snapped out of his thought when his name was called in the register. Tomoyo had noticed something and was watching him stare at Sakura. _Uh-oh, _She thought, _This won't be good_.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

When the lunch bell rang, Sakura and Tomoyo headed outside and sat on a bench to eat their lunch (I'm missing our break because there is no need for it)

"You did really well last night!" Tomoyo complimented.

"Thanks" Sakura said as she brushed her hair out of her face. At school she had her hair down and wore no make-up, hence no-one recognised her, "I have to thank you again for taking me and Touya."

"And I will say again, there is no need to thank me." Sakura smiled at her friend's comment. Sakura stretched and started to rummage through her bag.

"DAMN!" She shouted out loud. Tomoyo looked at her, confused. "I left my drink at home!" She looked in her bag once more and smiled. "Great, I have money!" She stood up, "I'll be right back. I really need a drink" Tomoyo smiled as she watched her friend hurry off to the drinks machine, her skirt swaying. The uniform was simple, a white blouse for girls, with shirt for boys with dark blue tie, dark blue skirt for girls, black trousers for boys, and a choice between a dark blue jumper or blazer for both. They got a choice of shoes aslong as they were either dark blue or black and were not heels, trainers, boots or over-the-top designed. Simple yet effective, or so Tomoyo thought.

Sakura waites for her can of cherryade to be released, singing to herself. She heard someone walk behind her. She took her drink and turned round.

There stood a chocolate haired boy with peircing amber eyes. Sakura stood dumbstruck for a moment but quickly moved out of the way, thinking he must want the drinks machine. When he turned to keep facing her, she stopped.

"Can I help you?" She said, being on stage had given her a lot of confidence, maybe too much.

"Not really" He replied.

"What do you want Li?" Sakura stuttered.

"Call me Syaoran, after all I know you well." He said. Sakura tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" She questioned and gulped.

"I think you know," He edged closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Blossom Bud."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

For the next lesson, Sakura said nothing, she awnsered the register, but that was it. Tomoyo kept watching her with concern, but Sakura always gave her a look as if to say 'I'm fine'. Syaoran's voice rang in her head, _Blossom Bud, How did he find out? What does he want? He walked away before I could respond._ She sighed out loud. Syaoran looked towards her cautiously with a smug look on his face. _I have to do something_. Sakura convinced herself.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

When the last bell rang, Sakura packed up slowly and was one of the last to leave the school grounds. She stopped at Penguin park on her way home. She dropped her bags by the swings and sat on one. She moved her legs slightly so that she was rocking slightly. She started to sing to herself quietly.

'_From a distance, the world looks blue and green,  
__And the snow-capped mountains white,  
__From a distance the ocean meets the stream  
__And the Eagle takes to filght,_

_From a distance, there is harmony  
__And it echoes through the land,  
__It's the voice of hope, it's the voice of peace  
__It's the voice of every man_

_From a distance we all have enough  
__And no one is in need  
__There are no guns, no bombs, no disease  
__No hungry mouths to feed_

_From a distance we are instuments  
__Marching in a common band  
__Playing songs of home, playing songs of peace  
__They're the songs of every man'_

A tear trickled down her face as she sang. _What am I going to do? _She thought to herself, _What if he blabs? I know I'm only new to this, but it's still enough to put my life and others through misery._

"That was a nice song." A voice snapped her from her thoughts, she looked up to see Syaoran.

"My mother used to sing it to me before she died" She replied, wiping away the tear.

"I'm sorry." He replied. She shook her head.

"There's no need for you to be sorry, it wasn't your fault. Anyway, what do you want?" She shot him a horrible glare, "Come to make my life worse." He shook his head and smiled. "How did you find out?"

"Well, I was there last night, so I heard your voice, and I've heard you sing to yourself at school." She blushed slightly and continued. "Plus, I saw Diadouji with your brother last night and you not being with them for the whole evening, you're brother sending death glares to anyone who commented about how you looked and I remember you telling Diadouji how protective he was, so I just figured it." She looked away from him, "But you don't need to worry." She looked back to him, confused. "I won't tell anyone, Promise."

"You won't?!" She exclaimed, and he shook his head slowly. "Thank you." She looked to her watch and near enough screamed. "OH NO!"

"What is it?" Syaoran replied.

"I have to get ready, theres a charity event tonight!" She picked up her bag and started to run, but she stopped and ran back to Syaoran quickly. "Thank you. Here" She handed him a ticket for the event, ran off again and called back to him, "SEE YOU THERE!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Monster, you're late!" Touya said when Sakura walked in.

"Sorry, I'm going to get ready now" Sakura ran upstairs, but Touya shouted after her, telling her to hurry.

Sakura pulled the dress, that Tomoyo made, on. A knee length summer dress with a pale pink and white tartan design on. She tied her hair up, put some make up on, grabbed her white pumps and ran back downstairs.

"YOU'RE WEARING IT?!" Tomoyo screached when she walked in to pick them up.

"Of course Tomoyo, I promised." She smiled.

"Monster, you're going to have to look after yourself tonight, I can't go." Touya said, and Sakura inwardly cheered.

"That's ok Big Brother, I'm 16 - I can take care of myself." Touya wasn't convinced. The girls left the house and climbed into the limo.

"What happened with Li?" Tomoyo asked quickly.

"W-What?!" Sakura exclaimed, but saw no use in hiding it, she was her best friend, Sakura couldn't lie to Tomoyo. "He knows" Sakura sighed and explained what happened at the park.

"At least he's going to keep it a secret." Tomoyo replied and Sakura nodded.

They climbed out of the limo in seperate places when they got close to the charity event.

Sakura climbed on stage after being introduced as Blossom Bud and began her show. Singing various songs and talking to the crowd. On her final song, she looked across the crowd and spotted Syaoran. She didn't notice it, but she blushed. He did the same when he caught her eyes. Sakura just continued singing her final song of the event.

_'Baby I knew at once  
That you were meant for me  
Deep in my soul I know  
That I'm your destiny  
Though you're unsure  
Why fight the tide  
Don't think so much  
Let your heart decide_

Baby I see your future  
And it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes  
And see you searching for a sign  
But you'll never fall  
'Til you let go  
Don't be so scared  
Of what you don't know

True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me'

Sakura kept eye contact with Syaoran the whole song. When it ended, she was made to stay onstage and make a speech for the event. Tomoyo walked over to Syaoran and spoke to him.

"I'm glad you're keeping her secret" She said.

"Yeah, she doesn't deserve to have her life ruined from one person telling her identity." He replied. Tomoyo inwardly giggle at his blushing cheeks. _I smell romance!_ She thought.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Sakura had promised to meet Tomoyo and Syaoran at the park, seeing as it was a day off school. She bounded up to them.

"Late as always Sakura." Tomoyo giggled.

"Sorry, Touya wouldn't let me leave." Sakura explained to Tomoyo. Syaoran just stood there with a gentle smile. Tomoyo gave him an all-knowing look that made him turn away and blush furiously.

The day went by and they walked round town, had ice-cream etc. Tomoyo left earlier than the other two, leaving them to walk back towards their homes together. They said very little, but both continued to blush, until they met a fork in the road.

"I live that way" They said in unison, pointing in opposite directions.

"I'll see you at school then" Syaoran said and started to walk away. Sakura caught his sleeve and pulled him back. "What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"You know something?" Syaoran continued to stare at her. "Being on stage has given me alot of confidence. I would never have thought of doing this a couple of years ago." She perched on tip-toes and pressed her lips firmly to his. As she pulled away, the pair blushed madly.

"And I never thought I would have wanted you to" Syaoran replied, blushing madly, and pulled her back to his lips. She smiled in the kiss and opened her mouth slightly. Syaoran seized the oportunity and deepened the kiss...

***~*The End*~***

***___***

What did you think? Please Review.

I didn't want to create another series, because I'm already working on The One Who Wouldn't Give Up, So I created a long one-shot.

Sweet and simple.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Cardcaptor Sakura, I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this story.

TTYL xXx


End file.
